Reconciled
by lookforthedaltonblazer
Summary: Blaine shows up outside Kurt's apartment holding 6 cards that could remake or break them.


Kurt had barely gotten asleep for the first time in two days when he heard the faint, but audible ___knock, knock, knock_on the door. He groaned and flicked the light back on before crawling out of bed and fixing his hair to look somewhat decent. He shuffled through the apartment building and tugged open the door that felt two times heavier than it usually did.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Blaine standing in front of him holding several large cards against himself. He skimmed over the one that was being held out currently. _To me, you are perfect._ and then the memories of them singing _Perfect_ together in the car came flooding back and he could feel his heart begin to beat a little bit faster than it was before.

"Blaine," was all Kurt managed to breathe out before Blaine began talking. Kurt couldn't hear the first few sentences - the blood had rushed to his ears and caused his hearing to go fuzzy, but then he caught hold of the slowly fading inward words and immediately gathered his thoughts.

".. So please just listen to what I have to say and if you don't want to hear anymore I swear I will leave you alone forever." Blaine was breathing heavily now, Kurt figured it was from how the boy had been talking damn near a thousand miles per hour, and he nodded a little, still inherently baffled as to why Blaine was outside his apartment at nearly one in the morning.

Before he had time to think any further Blaine had sat the first card down, revealing the next card saying; _1. You always see the good in people._and Kurt bit down on his lip, feeling his stomach tighten into knots as Blaine looked up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes that Blaine knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"I miss that you always see the good in people.. Including, no, _especially_ in me."

Kurt's heart sank as he said the last few words, biting down on his lip rougher to stop him from saying anything. Kurt had never been able to see the bad in Blaine, and he was confused as to why Blaine would have put that in there until he remembered_'Oh, right.. Blaine.. _**_Cheated_**_.'_The thought's stung at him and he knew Blaine was better than that, but after seeing how upset he was when Kurt had just been _texting_, well.. It was something he'd never think of Blaine to do.

Blaine swallowed hard and sat the next card down, holding up the next one, which read in a slightly sloppier form of Blaine's already neatly-sloppy cursive. _2. The way our hands fit perfectly together._

"I miss holding your hand, Kurt.." Blaine started as if he was going to say something else, but his voice trailed off - cracking slightly when he said Kurt's name. Kurt missed the firm, but at the same time incredibly gently feeling of Blaine's fingers laced with his and the warm assurance that was always right there with it.

Kurt looked down and blinked a few times, making sure his eyes weren't welling up, and by time he looked up the next card was there, and Kurt could see Blaine's eyes already misty with tears. _3. How the world slows down when we cuddle._

Blaine didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. Kurt knew exactly what Blaine meant. Kurt recalled countless times when they were laying close to each other, one arm around the other and foreheads touching foreheads or neck or chest that Blaine would point out everything seemed to almost come to a complete stop, and Kurt would always nod in agreement because it was completely true as well.

Blaine sniffled and dabbed at his eyes, regaining himself before the next card was shown and Kurt could feel every nerve in his body screaming to just reach out to grab Blaine and never let him go as he read over it. _4. Knowing I ha__ve__ a future._

Kurt flashed back to the night of their first time. Blaine had curled up to Kurt and he had sighed, and in the middle of Kurt running his hand through Blaine's loose curls, Blaine had said something that he knew he wanted too, more than anything. _'I want to grow old together, Kurt.' 'Me too, Blaine.. Me too..'_

"You still do have a future, Blaine.. Just-" Blaine shook his head and sat the card down, hiding the fifth one from view as he spoke up.

"Let me finish."

He held up the fifth and final card, and that was the moment the blinked back tears couldn't be blinked back anymore, and Blaine was letting the tears fall freely down his face - even if his expression was only slightly more distressed than it was.

_5. You'd never give up on me._

Kurt bit down on his lip and looked down at his feet, unable to look at the boy who had came out 600 miles just to try to be forgave. Blaine spoke again, and Kurt's glance flickered upward, causing his stomach to twist again.

"I told myself a long time ago to remember these 5 things that make you worth everything I've ever been through. I let you down and I let myself down when I forgot them. Please forgive me. I can't imagine missing even one moment because I did the wrong thing and I hurt you and-."

"I've missed you so much, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his voice sounding a little more coarse than he planned. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and he heard a soft _swish_ as Blaine dropped the card the floor before wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

Kurt nuzzled his head farther into Blaine's neck as he felt a few tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, and the man he was clinging onto responded by holding him more possessively than he ever had before. "So does this mean-"

Kurt nodded and shut Blaine up, biting down on his lip and breathing in the all-too familiar and very-much-missed sent that only Blaine had. "Yes, Blaine.. This means I forgive you."


End file.
